natgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics A-M
This is a comprehensive list of lyrics to both original Nathan And The Greg songs and also covers. A Agitated You make me agitated With all the things you´ve hated But you´re uncomplicated So why should it affect you That my loving was so untrue? You do it to me sweetly To my yeah yeah You do it to me lovely To my yeah yeah You try to make me crazy You make me agitated But we´re not suffocated so why should it affect you That my loving was so untrue? You do it to me sweetly To my yeah yeah You do it to me lovely To my yeah yeah Ashamed I know there's something That you're dying to tell me I hope it's not about it in case you love me Make sure no one finds out Tell me all about it Don't keep it to yourself Because I can't bear the thought I never needed your cryin' I know you love me It doesn't matter because I'm in control I know that you're ashamed So emotional it kills you Don't you know that you're ashamed? So emotional it kills you There's always something that makes you guilty There's still something that you're dying to tell me Make sure no one finds out Tell me all about it Don't keep it to yourself Because I can't bear the thought I never needed your cry I know you love me It doesn't matter because I'm in control I know that you're ashamed So emotional it kills you Don't you know that you're ashamed? So emotional it kills you ﻿C Changeling The recorded version is as follows: You were merely a preacher If I admit, my teacher I always wanted to meet you For your desires - to feed you You're changing, You Changeling You're changing, You Changeling You're changing, You Changeling You're changing, You Changeling You were always above me You never answered to my plea Only if you charged a big fee And that is when I see: You're changing before my own eyes You only tell big fat lies You always use your spies I wish I said my bye-byes You're the Changeling, And you're changing You're the Changeling, And you're changing You're the Changeling, And you're changing You're the Changeling, And you're changing You're the Changeling, And you're changing You're the Changeling, And you're changing Woo! You're the Changeling, And you won't change me You're the Changeling, And you won't change me You're the Changeling, Yet you won't change me You're the Changeling, And you won't change me However live, on the 20th line, Nathan replaces: I wish I said my bye-byes With: I wish I said my goodbyes Coast To Coast A rough French Rap was written by Nathan in July 2011. Allons-y! Venez à moi Non, Je ne comprends pas Vous, me l'expliquer J'ai voyagé d'aun océan à l'autre Venez à moi Venez à moi Ne me tromper Ne me tromper Venez à moi Venez à moi Ne la fais pas Ne me tromper Venez à moi Venez à moi D Drop That Mass Baby, you're doing it again What did I tell you about? You, you've dropped that mass again Do I have to teach you a lesson again? H Havin' a Whale of a Time I was standing in the spot light when you came in I didn't know what to 'till I saw you And now things will change coz I have you You. You you you you you you you you ﻿ House of the Rising Sun The version sung on 4th July 2011 is as follows: There is a House in New Orleans They call 'The Rising Sun' Well it's been a ruin of many a poor boy And God, I know, I'm one So mothers, tell your children Not to do what I have done Spend your lives in sin and misery In The House of the Rising Sun I Incessant Revulsion Written on 26th September 2008. Never been made into a song. Here we go again... You missed my award There's love in your eyes Whose crystal love is in your eyes? You still love him. My heart is shattered Pass the gun because I wish I could burn See now, here I ask: pass the gun because it kills the love The love is cold... I wish I'd burn up Ooh, how I heard, How you love him more Now I will fly away There's more to love somewhere else Now, I ask again: Pass the gun will you? It kills my baby, so forget the summer time Pass the gun, it kills the love The love is so cold, I wish I could burn See, I ask again: Pass the gun with its lovely evil Show me what, now tell me what? I ask: Pass the gun now You still love him, now goodbye